


Dulce alivio (JohnLock)

by MagicBlue84



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Content, Top John Watson
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24888487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicBlue84/pseuds/MagicBlue84
Summary: El aburrimiento de Sherlock Holmes era de temer... Cuando no tienen casos John debe "calmar su mente"Basado en la canción "Pretty Please" de Dua Lipa.Contenido +18!!!Bueno, todo nació de un pequeño reto con mi amiga "IgnaciaKjakjakjkja"  🙊👀😳
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 21





	Dulce alivio (JohnLock)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ignaciakjakjkjkja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignaciakjakjkjkja/gifts).



Sherlock estaba aburrido, últimamente los casos interesantes escaseaban, llevaban días sin algún asesinato, secuestro o algún cuerpo flotando en el río. Lo peor de todo es que John estaba siendo "responsable" con su nuevo trabajo, y lo odiaba, odiaba que lo dejara gran parte del día solo, odiaba no tenerlo a su alrededor y acaparar su atención. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba a John alabando cada cosa que salía de su boca, necesitaba alardear de su intelecto y obtener la respuesta deseada de parte del mayor, "Fascinante" o "Estupendo" la verdad no le importaba cual era la palabra que salía de los labios de John, si no la mirada que le daba, esa mirada que lo hacía estremecer, la que hacía que una corriente eléctrica recorriera su espina dorsal.

Eran las seis de la tarde de un nublado día de otoño, John llegaba de un aburrido día de trabajo, cosas simples, resfriados, faringitis, típicas enfermedades de la estación. Odiaba su trabajo simplón, y aunque no lo admitía a viva voz añoraba que un nuevo caso le interesara al detective, el correr por las húmedas y frías calles de Londres junto a Sherlock le daba la dosis de adrenalina que necesitaba para vivir.

Al momento de poner un pie dentro del 221B de Baker Street un disparo inundó su audición, un claro signo de aburrimiento de su peculiar compañero.

-John, detenlo por favor!- Bajó rápidamente las escaleras un tanto desesperada la pobre señora Hudson cubriéndose los oídos. John suspiró un poco cansado, sabía lo que seguía a continuación. Había sido así desde hace algunos meses, "Es la única forma, John. Ayúdame a calmar mi mente... lo necesito" En ese momento se había negado, el no era gay! ¿Que esperaba Sherlock? "Nada cambiará entre nosotros, sólo está vez. John, por favor" Luego de eso no pudo negarse más ante las súplicas del menor, debía ayudarlo, y aunque no lo admitiera... Sherlock suplicando lo ponía extremadamente caliente.

Por otro lado, el menor esperaba con ansias la llegada de John, ya no aguantaba, era la única forma de calmar su mente, necesitaba ese dulce alivio que solo el mayor le proporcionaba. La primera vez John se había negado muchas veces, pero el insistió, era lo que necesitaba, el típico "No soy gay" de John había salido a la luz muchas veces durante esa conversación, pero finalmente la lealtad del mayor, quizá acompañada de otra cosa, lo había hecho doblegarse ante el deseo del detective.

Esa primera vez no había sido como Sherlock lo imaginaba, John no quiso ir demasiado lejos, se limitó a tocarlo, las manos del mayor sobre su cuerpo deseoso por más lo enloquecía. No se besaron en la boca, John lo tocaba con rudeza y sin mirarlo, aún así ambos estaban desnudos y excitados. Sherlock sentía el palpitante miembro de John en su espalda, sentía cada gota de semen caer sobre su piel al mismo tiempo que su pene era aprisionado en la mano del mayor. Ambos jadeantes y acalorados después del orgasmo habían prometido no volver a hacerlo nunca. Pero esa promesa se rompió, una y otra vez hasta que dejaron de prometerse cosas que no podrían cumplir. Las caricias de John aumentaban con el tiempo, también la forma en la que lo tocaba era distinta "Sherlock... yo... voy a entrar ahora" Le había dicho John al fin esas ansiadas palabras "No voy a romperme, John" Había soltado una vez que el cuidado con el que John lo trataba comenzaba a desesperarlo, lo necesitaba, lo quería ahora, no era muy paciente.

Esa tarde de otoño al abrir la puerta del apartamento John encontró a un impaciente Sherlock apuntándolo con un arma, la misma que había disparado contra la pared segundos antes.

-Baja esa cosa, Sherlock- Dijo dejando su maletín en el piso para luego colgar el abrigo bajo la atenta mirada del detective.- ¿Al menos me dejas tomar una ducha?

-No juegues con fuego, Watson- John lo miró con una ceja alzada.- Tres minutos, John!- Sherlock ya se lo comía con la mirada, lo notaba en sus ojos, lo necesitaba, y aunque no lo dijera la peculiar forma de liberar estrés que su compañero le había planteado meses atrás era totalmente efectiva, el también necesitaba liberar algo de estrés... quería cogerse a Sherlock hasta hacerlo gritar.

Mientras John se duchaba Sherlock contaba los segundos tras la puerta del baño, necesitaba las rudas manos del doctor recorrer cada milímetro de su cuerpo, quería sentirlo, no aguantaría mucho más, a penas lo vio entrar comenzó a ponerse caliente. Estaba planteándose abrir la puerta a la fuerza y lanzarse al cuerpo desnudo del mayor, estaba dispuesto a ser follado en el baño si John no salía pronto.

Como por arte de magia John abrió la puerta, aún algo húmedo y con una toalla al rededor de su cintura. Su cabello, mojado y algo oscuro por el agua goteaba sobre su frente. Traía una postura firme y decidida, su ceño levemente fruncido y una torcida media sonrisa adornaban su rostro. John en plan "Voy a follarte" hacia que las piernas le flaquearan.

El rubio no perdió tiempo y acorraló a Sherlock contra la pared más cercana, hoy sería algo un poco distinto, John lo sabía, Sherlock deseaba hacerlo hace algun tiempo, y por primera vez no ocultaría sus deseos. Tomó los labios del menor sin mucha delicadeza, mordió su labio inferior haciéndolo gemir, y lo supo, los labios de Sherlock eran el fruto prohibido que había estado deseando probar y que difícilmente dejaría de ahora en adelante.

-Girate- Ordenó con voz profunda el mayor, luego de morder el lóbulo de la oreja del detective. Así lo hizo, John lo aprisionó aún más contra la pared, podía sentir el duro miembro del rubio rozarse desacaradamente en su trasero. Movió sus caderas en busca de contacto al mismo tiempo que John desabrochaba sus pantalones para luego bajarlos junto a la ropa interior, no llevaba zapatos, así que fue fácil quitar las prendas por completo.

El mayor lo giró y comenzó a desabotonar la estorbosa camisa, de la cual volaron un par de botones. La impaciencia y el hambre de sexo que reflejaba la mirada de John lo excitaba aún más, quería que lo tomara en ese instante.

Tiró de la toalla que cubría las caderas del mayor liberando sin mucha dificultad el enrojecido pene de John, de inmediato se lanzó de rodillas y lo tomó entre sus manos, buscó la mirada del contrario en busca de algún indicio que le permitiera continuar, el cual encontró en la ladina sonrisa que le dedicó el mayor. Guió su boca hasta la cabeza del erecto miembro de John, la cálida cavidad del menor se sentía como tocar el cielo, comenzó a empujar su pelvis a un ritmo lento mientras Sherlock se ayudaba con ambas manos a cubrir la longitud del pene de su compañero. Succionaba con gula la punta, como si de un caramelo se tratase, John comenzaba a embestir con fuerza dentro de la boca del menor, el sabor de las gotas preseminales inundaba sus papilas gustativas "Delicioso" pensó el rizado antes de sacar el miembro de John de entre sus labios dejando ver pequeños hilos de saliva.

Se levantó con torpeza y tomó la boca del rubio mientras se colgaba de su cuello con ambos brazos. John lo tomó por los muslos y sin mucha dificultad lo levantó enredando así sus piernas en las caderas del mayor, John era fuerte, eso le fascinaba. Lo llevó hasta la cocina y despejó con una mano la mesa del comedor, varios periódicos y revistas cayeron regados por el piso. Sherlock se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la fría superficie, John abrió con rudeza sus piernas y bajó hasta su rosada entrada comenzando a lamer al rededor de esta. Metió su lengua y luego se levantó lentamente besando el cuerpo del menor desde su pelvis, subiendo por el abdomen hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales mordió y succionó con calma al mismo tiempo que Sherlock se encargaba de lamer y lubricar los dedos de John, sabía que el menor no era frágil, sabía lo rudo que le gustaba el sexo, pero no se arriesgaría a hacerle daño.

Una vez remojados en la saliva del rizado el mayor procedió a adentrar uno de sus dedos en el ano del contrario mientras lo besaba de forma torpe, ya bastante cegado por las ansias de penetrarlo.

-M-mas rápido... mete otro.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?- Besó y succionó el pálido cuello del detective.

-Te quiero dentro, te quiero ahora.- Alcanzó a decir antes de soltar un fuerte gemido ante la intromisión de dos dedos más en su interior.

-Esperaste todo el día, no seas tan impaciente ahora que falta tan poco- Rozó la próstata del menor poco después de entrar con tres dedos, sabía perfectamente como llegar y hacerlo estremecer, pero le encantaba ver como Sherlock se desesperaba y rogaba por más.

-John.. ahí.. M-más- Un sonrosado detective rogaba entre gemidos y una que otra incoherencia bajo la atenta mirada de su amante.

-Pídelo, Sherlock...

-Follame, John... M-métela- Casi gruñó el menor con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Y sin poder esperar más sacó sus dedos y los reemplazó por su grueso y palpitante miembro. Sherlock gemía mientras el mayor se adentraba en él, no podía negar que dolía, ardía, pero sabía por experiencias anteriores que pronto pasaría la sensación desagradable para darle paso al placer. John esperó a que el menor se acostumbrara a la intromisión mientras repartía suaves besos sobre su mandíbula y despejaba su rostro de los rebeldes rizos que caían por su frente, le encantaba esa imagen de Sherlock, respirando de forma dificultosa bajo su cuerpo, con su rostro inundado en un precioso color carmín mientras lo miraba con ojos vidriosos implorando por sexo.

Cuando el menor movió sus caderas en busca de más contacto John comenzó a dar estocadas lentas pero certeras, la lentitud de las embestidas era tortuosa para ambos, pero John no tenía prisa en terminar el acto tan pronto, con cada roce del pene del mayor con su próstata Sherlock daba pequeños respingos, su abdomen se contraía y el placer recorría su cuerpo nublando cada uno de sus cinco sentidos. John tomó el pene del menor entre su mano y masajeaba la punta con el pulgar, cada vez chorreaba más líquido preseminal, el cual caía en forma de gotas desde la punta hasta la base manchando la mano del doctor.

Ya sin poder ante el tortuoso ritmo decidió embestir más rápido, subiendo de intensidad también los movimientos de su mano sobre el miembro del menor. Las paredes anales del detective estrujaban de forma deliciosa su pene, el cual estaba a pocos segundos de llenar por completo al rizado. Sherlock gemía su nombre mientras estrujaba el mantel entre sus dedos, mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza entregándose al placer corporal que el rubio le proporcionaba. Con un par de certeras estocadas más, ambos se corrieron con algunos segundos de diferencia. Sintió el caliente semen de John llenarlo por completo, lo cual lo hacía sentir satisfecho una vez más.

Se salió con cuidado del menor para observar como el escurridizo liquido blanquecino salía del interior del detective, esa imagen siempre lo complacía, amaba ser el dueño de los gemidos del menor, amaba llenarlo con su semilla.

Un muy agitado Sherlock comenzó a incorporarse sobre la mesa.

-J-John...

-¿Si?- Lo ayudó a levantarse y despejó su rostro sudado de los rizos que cayeron sobre este.

-Te espero en mi cama después de la cena.- Y sin decir más se encerró en su habitación, borrar por completo el aburrimiento de Sherlock Holmes era tarea difícil, pero de la forma en la que John lo hacía, era la forma más efectiva.


End file.
